Dinner and Forever
by crimsonriley
Summary: Trunks, CEO of Capsule, can have anything he wants... When the world of business becomes a little bland he finds interest in a friend and maybe more..... ONE SHOT R&R!


Okay. I went home for Thanksgiving and I was up at 2AM. Then this story kinda came to me. I promise I was trying to think of something for my other fic.. ; ) but anyway. Here's my latest work. Yeah. hopefully I am actually posting it after I finish my other fic, but I don't know if I can wait that long. If I couldn't then you realize I have no power over creativity. I should also probably be studying for finals rather than writing on my fics. I probably won't which is good for readers but not for my grades tee hee but anyway here goes my mind.  
  
I don't own the characters just the story.  
  
  
  
Dinner and Forever By DBPrincess116  
  
"I didn't think you would come with it being so late and all." He said with a brilliant smile.  
  
"Well, when one of my oldest friends requests to see me how could I decline?" she smiled warmly.  
  
He love that smile and had ever since he could remember; however, he only realized a couple of days ago. It was at one of his mother's dinners. She, his mother, had all but demanded him to attend, and when the protest came, as it always did, she assured him he would have fun because friends were attending as well. He always caved. He had hoped that the evening would in fact be as promising as his mother made it seem.  
  
The night of the dinner came, and as he tied his tie, he sent a small prayer to Dende that he wouldn't fall asleep during the main course. He went to his parents' room for his mother. After escorting her to the greeting line, he gave fake smile after hearty handshake to the guests. Eventually his mother drew his attention to the middle of the line, where she stood in a modest red dress prefect for the occasion. Seeing her brought a smile to his face. The thought of spending the evening with at least one person outside the business world was most welcome at that point. Their eyes met and she smiled warmly at him. He returned the smile with an honest one. By the time she had reached the entrance to the dining room he had commented everything about her to memory simply because he was enchanted by her that night. He had no idea why. She had attended many functions such as this one, but he couldn't look away. She smiled and hugged his mother while apologizing for her parents' absence. She explained that her father wasn't feeling up for it, and her mother had stayed home with him. She kissed his cheek then he hers. His mother suggested that he seat her. Immediately, he offered her his arm and walked her to the head table and sat beside her.  
  
During the evening, they talked about anything and everything. He couldn't remember having a better time especially at a dinner like this. She laughed at him, his stupidity, and some of the jokes he told. They were equal to each other. That was something he hadn't felt in a long, long time, if ever. They had been friends for as long as he could remember. She still enchanted him through the entire meal, the way she ate, the way her eyes sparkled with the firelight for the candles on the table, the way her eyebrows and hair beautifully framed her porcelain face. He just couldn't get enough. After desert he had asked her to take a walk in the garden. She gladly accepted being just as uncomfortable in that setting. On their walk, he realized something that shocked him to his core; he realized she was his soul mate. Trunks Briefs, the CEO if the Capsule Corporation, Super Saiyan 2, and all around playboy was in love. The dinner had been on a Friday night. It was now 12 AM Monday morning in the same garden he discovered he loved her. His love, she had clouded his mind for the past two days. He not only blew up ten prototypes in the lab but also suffered a major beating from his father during training. His mind went from memory to memory they had shared. That's when he became worried. No other woman, no matter how gorgeous, had ever had this effect on him. Actually, it was normally the other way around. He was used to girls throwing their selves at his feet. He realized this girl, his girl, wasn't like that. She wasn't one to wear her heart in her sleeve. Then he smirked at her actually throwing herself at him half dressed no less, but then thought better of the idea. Even he, Trunks Briefs, couldn't bring her to that.yet anyway. Perhaps that's why he respected and was intrigued by her, more than likely the reason for his loving her, her individuality in everything yet the perfect complement to him.  
  
Rationality finally came as he realized he not only loved one of his best friends but also the daughter of some of his parents' closest friends. What if things turned out bad? Could he ruin a wonderful friendship? Sure some of their common friends had dated and even married. They were perfectly happy. He and his love would be perfect together, forever, or that's how he felt anyway. Was it worth the risk to have her as his, to win her heart, to hear her tell him she loved him.. He heart screams yes so loud his head couldn't rebuttal. So, he invited her to the garden again where he would tell her his feelings that had been hiding for so long to tell her he loved her not just as a friend but so much more.  
  
That's where he was now, with her, his love, the girl who unknowingly held his heart in her hand. She came just like he had asked. She wore red. It was her favorite color which suited her very well in his opinion anyway, and he didn't really care what anyone else thought. He looked at her. Dende she WAS beautiful. It wasn't just that dinner. He began thinking again about him and her and how happy she would make him, about a life with her.  
  
"Trunks?" she questioned when she noticed he had spaced out. His eyes came back to hers, and she smiled sweetly. "You looked like you were thinking pretty hard, care to share?"  
  
"Have you ever looked for something and looked for something, and just when you are about to give up and just live with the fact you can't have it, you find it. Not only do you find it, but it was right in front of you all a long."  
  
She had no idea why he would bring up such a subject but guessed he just had something on his mind. "Well, you know the longer the search the more you cherish what you find."  
  
"That is so true, so true."  
  
"Trunks? What's going on?" She laid her hand on his shoulder. "Is something wrong?"  
  
The sensation of her touch sent him reeling. He was tempted to kiss her and close the distance between them, but came to his senses as his eyes met hers. "Have you ever been in love?"  
  
"I thought I was once, but it was unrequited so most of the feeling died away."  
  
"Why did you let him get away that easy?"  
  
"How wasn't in my league. He was the best of the best, and I'm just me. So, I let it go. I couldn't offer anything to a guy who already had everything, and if he didn't he could get it with a snap of his fingers."  
  
"You have your love to offer. That should be enough for anyone."  
  
She smiled at his comment brightly, and her eyes had a certain shine he couldn't place before. He looked up at the stars for a second then back to her eyes. He was having a hard time deciding which was more magnificent. He hoped against hope he was about to do the right thing.  
  
"Yeah love is enough for anything and anyone. Look at my mom and dad. Sure, dad can't tell mom he loves her, but everyone knows he does and can see it in the way he looks at her. She loves him just as much. The problem is I am just like my parents; love is hard for me to express through words. I use words everyday, meaningless words, words to make deals, to make money, to cheat people in all honestly; so words are easy for me the emotions and honestly with them are not."  
  
"Trunks.?"  
  
He silenced her with a looked that said he wasn't finished. She moved her hand to his arms and massaged in a comforting fashion as way to ask him to continue. "Yes, words usually mean nothing to me. Actions are the best way of expression." He set his hand on top of hers halting it on his arm. She searched his eyes for some sort of answer to his behavior but found only more questions as she saw the intensity of his gaze. He brought his other hand up to caress her cheek. He gently massaged then continued, "Actions have always spoken louder than words." He brushed his thumb over her bottom lip and closed the distance between them. He could feel her heart racing. He brushed his lips to hers then set them more firmly.  
  
Her eyes widened in surprise; then the sensation won her over. She joined him in a soft, passionate kiss. Thoughts flew threw her head, and she realized what he was telling her through his actions. She broke the kiss to search his eyes for certainty. It was there as well as so much more. "Trunks, I love you, too. I have for a very long time now."  
  
"Oh Pan-chan." He whispered as he engulfed her in his arms fully. She rose to kiss him. He rejoiced in the feel of her and her lips. They parted, and eyes met. He truly loved her more than he could ever tell, but there were words that could come close. Her dark chocolate eyes glistening in the moon light and she smiled sweetly at him. He returned a smile and stoked her cheek again while saying softly, "I love you so much." He kissed her again and again each time only wanting never to be without her ever again. He rose into the sky taking her with him. There they danced to a song only they knew. As the moon shown and wind blew, two lovers found each other and started anew, together forever. Some might say happily ever after.  
  
Well this actually came after finals. I made it through my first semester of college. there is a God and he loves me! Hope you guys enjoyed! Oh about my other fic The night of no regrets. I'm sorta blocked. If you have read and have some ideas I'm all ears! And if you haven't well I can't think of anything better to do with your time. LOL reviews are great almost as good as cookies! Thanks lovelies. Later DB Princess 


End file.
